Hiru's Final Wish
Hiru's Final Wish is the Major Easter Egg of the Zombies map Shinin no meiyo. It focuses mainly on a three-way battle between Richtofen, Hiru Masaki and the Zombies. It spans 'x' steps, and gives numerous rewards as well as setbacks. Four players are required to complete it, so two people will be in both groups. Easter Egg Step 1 Positive Start Step 1 is unlocked the moment a Positive Power-Up is picked up, resulting in Gruntijackal appearing and begins to fire a Purple beam into the sky, he is immune to damage due to being protected by a shield and cannot be defeated during Step 1. Step 2 Wonder Element For this step, a Wonder Weapon must be obtained. Once this is done, the Dark Zone must take effect and the Wonder Weapon must clear the way to the Pack-A-Punch machine. A Negative Nuke will drop from the last Pack-A-Punch Guardian, and must be obtained. Once this is done, the Wonder Weapon will explode and be replaced with a weapon depending on the Wonder's type (ex. A Thundergun would become a Stakeout, a Wunderwaffe would become a Gewehr 43). Once this is done, the Pack-A-Punch machine will fire a beam which connects to the Frag-A-Splosion Machine, the Perk-A-Punch Machine and the Slash-A-Throat Machine. Jumping on the beam transports the players to each machine respectively, going in a diamond shape. Step 3 Hiru's Bodyguards For this step, many things are required. This is the list: *A Weapon must be upgraded *A Perk must be Perk-A-Punched *An Explosive must be upgraded *A Melee Weapon must be upgraded. Once this is done, player's must raid Hiru's lab and kill all of the Bodyguards guarding the area. The door to Hiru's lab should open, indicating all Bodyguards are dead. Step 4 Meeting Hiru The player playing as Richtofen must enter and aim in at Hiru, the Takeo player must then stand in the way, which will cause Hiru to explain that he is in fact working on a way to rid the world of Element 115. He wants to bring the 'End of the World of Zombies'. Richtofen will then protest and fire whatever gun he is holding, causing Takeo to lose half of his health. Nikolai and Kevin must react swiftly both hold the use button on Hiru to cause him to flee the scene. Hiru will run towards to Gruntijackal armed with Hiru's Wunderwaffe. Step 5 Banishing Richtofen A bodyguard of Hiru will show up, and the player who is Richtofen will instead play as Hiru's Bodyguard. Richtofen will chase after Hiru armed with a Regenerator Wunderwaffe. Richtofen and Hiru will then enter a showdown and both will fire a shot at eachover, the two lightning bolts combining, killing many Zombies as the action gets heavier. Richtofen's coat flying more rapidly indicates that the step has begun. Player's must find a Gersch Device and then toss it at Richtofen, who will be sucked into the Black Hole, Hiru's lightning combining with the Gersch Device closing it instantly before Richtofen can get out. The alternate group should then notice that Daniel Smith is gone, as it turns out that Gruntijackal's beam hit him and Zombified him. Gruntijackal will then move to the center of the diamond and began to conjure a portal to bring the other five to Japan, explaining this his plans will come to fruition. Step 6 Daniel Smith intro Daniel Smith will then appear from the portal and slowly lower to the floor. He will freeze all Zombies and make them immune to damage. His eyes now glow a dark purple and he is wielding a Predator with a HK on his back. Gruntijackal will then instruct Daniel to fend them off while he destroys the device. Daniel will then begin to destroy the inside of the diamond area, turning the ground purple. Since all eight players will be united now, they all must avoid the purple lines which flash, that kills any of those on them at that moment and they continue to move for a minute before the entire ground is purple. After a minute, Daniel will open a blue portal from his Apocalypse Saga to call in reinforcements. Step 7 Eight player warfare The Eight Players must do 100,000 damage to Daniel to cause the Zombies to be unfrozen and begin to attack Daniel. While the Zombies will never defeat Daniel, both of the enemy's attention will be on eachover. Once this is done, all eight players must return to Hiru's lab where he will be in the hallways. He will explain that due to the fact that his bodyguards are dead, he needs new reinforcements to activate the machine. However, they would need to sacrifice themselves to turn it on, which his bodyguards were willing to do. Magma-Man will then mention that he heard that the Regenerator Wunderwaffe could resurrect the dead and that he killed numerous 'Wikia Users' back in Siberia. Hiru says that these strengthed Zombies should be able to do it. Step 8 Wikia Zombies Resurrection All players must then go to the starting room and step on the teleporter. This will teleport them to Concurrent Demise. The first go of the Mystery Box will give a Regenerator Wunderwaffe, sucked into it by the Gersch Device. The player must then find all of the Wikia Zombie bodies scattered around the map. A couple of them will be floating on the water above the sunken ship. Once they are all resurrected, they will all receive a random weapon and act as an entire squad of allies to assist in the easter egg. Hiru's Bodyguard, who had been shot by Richtofen in a previous step, will then give into his wounds and the player will take control of 900bv. The players must use a Gersch Device to return to Japan. Step 9 Daniel's Multiverse Phase All of the Zombies will be dead upon returning, and Daniel Smith must be killed to end the round. Upon shooting him, however, his blue portal opens and characters from the Black Ops campaign alongside random humans equal to the amount of allies will arrive to assist in the fight. Daniel will become immune to damage and his allies must be killed. The group acts like a designated multiplayer team and will when one person is shot, the others will assist in firing upon them. They must all be defeated, and will explode doing 70 damage if a player is in range upon death. Mason has the most health, being able to survive 500,000 health while the other playable characters have 350,000. Wonder Weapons will do 25,000 damage per shot to even out their power. The Winter's Howl can freeze the apparitions momentarily instead of slowing them down. Once all of them are dead, Daniel will roar in rage as his shield is shattered by the explosion of the portal. Step 10 Daniel Smith fight Daniel Smith's fight is not complicated, but it is ammo consuming due to his immense health. He usually used his Predator spraying at players as opposed to allies. If players manage to dodge them long enough, he will gain Double Tap. At 25% health, he will pull out a HK and begin firing into all of the crowd as opposed to the players due to him being shot in the eye. As he dies, he enters a twenty second death animation in which he will fall to the ground, writhe in agony and twitch all the while explaining how it wasn't his time yet. He will then explode, his aether energy flying into the air. Hiru will then pull out a Thundergun and fire at the energy, then he will pull a switch which sucks the Aether air into the labs and into the machine. Hiru will then say that his last ingredient needs to be supplied, and it won't be easy to obtain. Step 11 Hiru's Portal Hiru states that the Regenerator Wunderwaffe the group used was a Green Wunderwaffe, and that Richtofen took the actual Wunderwaffe with him to the Dark Zone when he was Gersch Deviced. Hiru states that he will be incredibly dangerous in the Dark Zone due to his schizophrenia. Hiru will then open a portal to the Dark Zone, once all players have gotten through, the portal will close behind them. Richtofen has indeed gone mad, and he blindly fires his Mustang and Sally in all directions, shouting about his plans were not to be interrupted not when everything was getting back on track. He must not be killed, instead it is a race to reach the other end of the room and holding the use button on the Regenerator Wunderwaffe on the podium. Once this is done, the portal will open, dragging everyone but Richtofen (due to his Dark Zone aura) back into Japan. Step 12 Dismantling the Regenerator Wunderwaffe Hiru explains that the Regenerator Wunderwaffe is the most powerful Wonder Weapon in the Zombies series, and was fused from a Wunderwaffe and the Green Wunderwaffe in Paris. The Green Wunderwaffe has the final ingredients in it, the Focusing Stone and the Golden Rod obtained in Siberia and the Himilayas. Every other Wonder Weapon from all of the maps must be obtained and all fired at the Regenerator Wunderwaffe which will be located on the table in Hiru's lab. The Winter's Howl can only be obtained in Revenge of the Silverback. Once the Regenerator Wunderwaffe is destroyed, the Golden Rod and the Focusing Stone will be combined by Hiru and he will keep hold of it. Step 13 The Focusing Rod Zombies will raid the labs, and Hiru must be escorted through ten rooms from them as he carries the Focusing Rod. Twenty Zombies appear each room, and the door doesn't open until the 'Undeath is cleansed' which means all of the Zombies are dead. Once the tenth room is done, the 115 Annihilator can be seen, which appears to be a large, see-through sphere filled with red swirling dust. A pedestal will appear in front of it, and Hiru will place the Focusing Rod in it, and he states that the Wikia Zombies must defend it from any would-be attackers due to the fact that the weapon destroys any 115 and it would be easier for 115-infected individuals to put a stop to the onslaught. 900bv then touches the red vortex, and all of the 115 will exit his system and transfer into the machine. Strangely, he doesn't die but nobody notices the fact that he did this. Step 14 The Ultimate Sacrifice Hiru will then sigh, and state that a human must manually activate the weapon once the countdown timer has reached 0. He says that this will be the last time he will see any of the people he has only just met and bids the group farewell as he tells them to leave. The person playing Takeo will then swap with Hiru, and Takeo will state that he will not watch his brother die, and that to die saving the world would be the greatest honour he could ever feel. He tells Hiru to then turn on the countdown timer, which is undertermined due to the fact that Zombies have varying health. Hiru then bids farewell to his brother and hugs Takeo, before leaving with the other six. The player playing as 900bv must then follow them through the door. The step is complete once the door is closed behind the group. Step 15 Retreat The second the doors close, Gruntijackal will roar and will return to his Demonic Announcer/Gravemind voice saying that he will not be stopped and will cause an Aether explosion. Zombies will spawn everywhere and chase after the players. Since the group must keep moving, backpedalling or simply ignoring the Zombies is the best idea. Each door will cause a mini-nuke in the previous room and kill all of the Zombies in that room, and closes the door. In the second room, Takeo will say that the countdown is almost over, and that the weapon is almost charged. In the third room, Shrieker Zombies will accompany the regular ones. The fourth room will feature security systems to stop the Zombies, but also effect players. The fifth room features multiple Napalm Zombies at the door at the end, and must be shot and killed before the group arrives. In the sixth room, Takeo says the countdown is in it's final periods. The final room features every single enemy in the Zombies series that hasn't canically died, including the Cosmic Silverback, George, The 'Demon', Space Monkeys, Monkey Zombies and others. Step 16 Gruntijackal's Last Stand Upon reaching the final room, Gruntijackal will appear once more, now even more powerful than he was in Lament of the Dead. He will begin to spread Aether Energy across the room, which slowly stacks a sharp damage spike every seven seconds. The damage increases every twenty seconds. He also has two phases, one in which is very powerful and one in which he is vulnerable to damage. He will begin neautral and depending on whether he suffers 100,000 damage in the first ten seconds. If he suffers more than 100,000, he will become enraged and began to fire dozens of Aether Missiles which are hard to dodge. If it is below, he will enter his weak phase. This phase, regardless of what happens, changes every twenty seconds. Gruntijackal's total health is 10,000,000, which has been increased by 9 million since Lament of the Dead. When at 75% health, he will cause the skies to rain aether fire (purple fire), which appears in certain patches which do 45 damage every 0.5 seconds. At 50% health, he will begin to sprint across the room leaking aether fire where he walks, cutting off most acess around the room. At 40 and 30%, he will spin around causing a cleave attack insta-downing anyone in range. At 10%, Takeo will say the timer is almost up, and Gruntijackal will rise into the air and begin to reign fire upon the entire map, doing stacking damage to everyone. However, when everyone is about to be downed, the Wikia Zombies will come in through the door, saying Takeo had taken on 500 Zombies alone and managed to wipe them all out when he pulled out his Katana. The Wikia Zombies will then debate whether they should save the group, as it would kill them, in the end they decide to save the group. The Wikia Zombies fire their 115 at Gruntijackal, causing Gruntijackal to writhe in pain and accept his fate. But he accepts that he still had a hollow victory, for without Element 115, the group would never escape Japan and humanity had been nearly wiped out by the Zombie Invasion. Gruntijackal then collapses to the ground near the door, saying he'll allow them to leave knowing he won't make it to the device in time. The Wikia Zombies then all die bar 900bv. The fire that was made then all receeds into him as he explodes, obliterating the room and setting fire to the sky. Step 17 activating, destroying all Element 115 on Earth]] Endgame With Richtofen and Gruntijackal out of the way, the Group's last obstacle is the get back to the main map before the device activates or be destroyed by the sheer blast. Hiru states that all of the group must press a button to teleport them back to the village. Eight buttons will be scattered around the open space, and all must be pressed at the same time. Upon teleporting, Takeo will then speak over the speakers that the countdown is now finished, and says goodbye to Hiru as he goes to visit his ancestors. Hiru's lab then explodes, and a red light spreads across the entire map and beyond. Many things are then deactivated. Aftermath The outcome brings positive results as well as negative ones. The list is below: *Positive :*All player's guns are Pack-A-Punched, and guns are kept through death. :*All Perks, including the removed Double Tap, are awarded through death. :*All Mystery Boxes spawn. :*All Perks the player had upon completion of the Easter Egg are Perk-A-Punched through death. :*Zombies have half health due to being purged of 115. :*The End of the World of Zombies musical easter egg is unlocked by killing a Zombie. :*The Slaying Zombies musical easter egg is unlocked by completing the easter egg, and will turn on immediatley if Mad World has already played. *Negative :*The Pack-A-Punch Machine is unavalible due to lack of Element 115. :*The Perk-A-Punch Machine is unavalible due to lack of Element 115. :*The Frag-A-Splosion Machine is unavalible due to lack of Element 115. :*Perk-A-Cola buying is unavalible due to lack of Element 115. :*Wonder Weapons no longer work due to lack of Element 115. :*It's the End of the World of Zombies for real this time... :*Trap using is unavalible due to lack of Element 115. :*Most of the World has been permanatley damaged. :*Teleporting is unavalible due to lack of Element 115. Trivia *This Easter Egg marks the end of the Zombies series in Gruntijackal's mind. Although it is possible to change in the future. *Step 11 was originally going to be entitled 'Hiru's Soul Swapping Mechanism'. Category:Shinin no meiyo Category:Gruntijackal's Easter Eggs Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Easter Eggs